Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.
Daleks' Invasion Earth is the second of two non-offical Dr. Who movies directed by Gordon Flemyng and written by Milton Subotsky. Peter Cushing (aka Van Helsing in the Hammer Dracula film) plays the Doctor and takes his niece Louise, granddaughter Susan, and a policeman Tom Campbell to the year 2150 where the Daleks have taken over London and are fighting rebels who are trying to stop the Daleks from destroying the Earth. 'Plot' Tom Campbell, a policeman, accidentally enters into the TARDIS thinking it is an ordinary police box; inside he meets Dr. Who, his niece Louise and granddaughter Susan. The quartet leave in the TARDIS and arrive in London 2150; London of this time is a desolate landscape of ruined buildings, made that way because the Daleks have invaded and decimated London. The Doctor and Tom explore the ruins and get captured by a dalek and robomen, humans who were captured and turned into brainwashed slaves of the Daleks. The Doctor and Tom are taken into the Daleks' ship along with Craddock and other captives. Louise and Susan are taken to the rebels' base by a man named Wyler. The rebels find robomen gear and plan to enter the Daleks' ship in disguise. The Doctor, meanwhile, breaks Tom and Craddock out their cell, only to be caught by the Daleks and led to the robotizing room to be made into robomen. While in the robotizing machine, the rebels attack and free the Doctor and Tom; Craddock is locked into his chamber and is turned into a roboman. Tom remains in the ship to look for Louise, who hid in a closet to avoid the robomen; the Doctor and the rebels leave and try to attack the Dalek, which fails and the rebels are killed. The action moves to a mine in Bedford, the Doctor, Tom, Louise, and Susan end up there through different means. The mine becomes important as the Daleks plan to drop a bomb through the mineshaft to the Earth's core as part of their plan to make the planet a ship the Daleks can pilot. The Doctor learns of this plan and realizes that the bomb will release enough magnetic energy to draw the metallic Daleks to the core. The Doctor is betrayed by a member of the rebels and taken to the Daleks' ship; Tom works his way through the mineshaft to get up to the ship, not before he is attacked by roboman Craddock who falls down the shaft with the prisoner who helps Tom. The Doctor tells the Daleks about the magnetic energy that will be released if they continue with their plan; the Daleks plan to execute the Doctor. The Doctor uses the radio link to the robomen to command them to attack the Daleks and escapes the ship with Susan; the Daleks stop the rebellion and drop the bomb into the shaft. The explosion releases the magnetic energy which pulls the Daleks into the shaft and their ship is pulled down and destroys them. The Doctor and his companions return to the TARDIS and take Tom back to a few minutes before the burglary he was stopping happened; he knocks the thieves out and drives them in their getaway car to the station. 2019-07-19 (26).png|The Doctor and Tom encounter a deceased Roboman 2019-07-19 (27).png 2019-07-19 (28).png 2019-07-19 (29).png|Two robomen capture the Doctor and Tom 2019-07-19 (30).png|The Robomen lead the Doctor, Tom, Craddock and other prisoners into the Daleks' ship 2019-07-19 (31).png|The Daleks make three men into robomen 2019-07-19 (32).png|The robotization process is complete 2019-07-19 (33).png|The new robomen are released from their chambers 2019-07-19 (34).png 2019-07-19 (35).png 2019-07-19 (36).png|"Obey Daleks without questions!!!" 2019-07-19 (37).png|"We obey without questions!!!" 2019-07-19 (35).png|"Patrol area near this spaceship!!" 2019-07-19 (38).png|The new robomen leave to patrol the area 2019-07-19 (39).png 2019-07-19 (40).png|The Doctor, Tom, and Craddock pass the new robomen as they enter the robotizing room 2019-07-19 (41).png|Tom, The Doctor, and Craddock in the robotizing chambers 2019-07-19 (42).png|The robotizing machine comes down on Craddock 2019-07-19 (43).png 2019-07-19 (44).png|The robotizing machine comes down on the Doctor 2019-07-19 (45).png|The robotizing machine comes down on Tom 2019-07-19 (46).png|The Daleks start the robotizing process on the three 2019-07-19 (47).png|The Doctor and Tom at the start of the robotizing process 2019-07-19 (48).png|Tom and the Doctor look at each other as the rebels bust into the room 2019-07-19 (49).png|The rebels try to free Craddock from the robotizing chamber 2019-07-19 (50).png|Tom tries to free Craddock from the chamber 2019-07-19 (51).png|The robotizing process continues on Craddock 2019-07-19 (52).png|Craddock is turned into a roboman 2019-07-19 (53).png 2019-07-19 (54).png|Roboman Craddock exits the chamber and follows the Daleks' order to destroy all intruders 2019-07-19 (55).png|Robomen in the ship head out to destroy the rebels 2019-07-19 (56).png|Robomen on patrol enter the ship to fight the rebels 2019-07-19 (57).png|The rebels charge the incoming robomen 2019-07-19 (58).png|Tom dresses up as a roboman to hide in the Daleks' ship 2019-07-19 (60).png|The robomen travel the halls of the ship 2019-07-19 (61).png|The Daleks and robomen oversee workers at the mine 2019-07-19 (62).png|A roboman whips workers at the mine 2019-07-19 (63).png|The same roboman continues his patrol of the mine 2019-07-19 (64).png|The same roboman asks about Tom and Louise 2019-07-19 (65).png|Tom knocks out the roboman to allow him and Louise to escape 2019-07-19 (66).png|Roboman Craddock in the mineshaft without his helmet 2019-07-19 (67).png|Roboman Craddock pulls his helmet on when Conway calls out to him 2019-07-19 (68).png 2019-07-19 (69).png|Roboman Craddock attacks Tom 2019-07-19 (70).png|Conway holds Roboman Craddock to allow Tom to get up the mineshaft 2019-07-19 (71).png|The robomen follow a Dalek down the ramp to execute the Doctor Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Films Live-Action